


5 times Remus used the Uno reverse card against his friends + 1 time they used it against him

by VoidofLight



Series: High Places Verse [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, The Uno Reverse Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: After you, I insist.





	5 times Remus used the Uno reverse card against his friends + 1 time they used it against him

**Author's Note:**

> The most Remus thing to do in any situation. Enjoy!

Remus always had an Uno reverse card on him. Every morning he’d wake up, make his way over to his deck of Uno cards, pick out a reverse and put it in his pocket to use as a just-in-case. He’d use the card against almost anybody. News reporters, baristas, random people on the street, and especially his friends…

\---

1\. Remus and Snakey were discussing the matter of their last name. The two were getting married soon, and they had both agreed to combine their last names. It was currently a matter of whose last name went first. Snakey wanted Remus’ last name to go first (to make “Royal-Snake”) while Remus wanted Snakey’s last name to go first (to make “Snake-Royal”). The discussion had gone on for hours, both sides insisting their that each other go first; until finally, Remus pulled it out.

“Ah ha!” he exclaimed, brandishing the Uno reverse card, “Now you _have_ to go first!”

Snakey just sighed, accepting his fate. It was a well known rule to never fight against Remus once he’d pulled out the Uno reverse card. (Virgil had tried it once. Never. Again.) 

“_Fine_, ‘Snake-Royal’ it is.”

“Yay!”

\---

2\. They were all gathered at Remus and Snakey’s house for no reason in particular. They were all just hanging out, chillin like friends. Suddenly, Remus said the words that would begin it all.

“Y’all wanna play some truth or dare?”

Having nothing else to do, everyone agreed. For a while, everything was fine. Logan revealed what his least favorite book was, Roman ate a whole can of sardines in one go, Patton put his onesie on upside down, Roman wrestled a bush, Snakey got a makeover from Virgil, Roman hung upside down from the ceiling in a Batman costume for a hot minute - just the usual stuff you expect from a game of truth or dare.

It was Virgil’s turn to choose someone. Turning to Remus, he asked, “Truth or dare?”

Remus smirked, “Dare.”

“I dare you to dig up that magical girl costume you used to seduce De-” “Hey! He didn’t seduce me with just that!” “-and put it on for the rest of the night.”

Remus grinned, “Oh really?”

“Really.”

“Well, as much as I’d love to do it, I think I’d rather see it on someone else!”

Virgil raised an eyebrow, “Who?”

“You!” Remus exclaimed, pulling out his Uno reverse card from seemingly nowhere.

Virgil gaped, “Y-You can’t do that! Logan, can he do that?!”

“I am not sure. Since there are no rules as to how to settle this kind of… situation occurring in the game, one of us shall decide.”

“Who?”

“Let’s go with… the person who has done the most dares.”

“That would be…”

Everyone turned to look at Roman, who was blushing bright red at the thought of his husband in such a… revealing outfit.

“Uhh Ro, you ok there?”

“Y-Yes! I’m good Pat!” Clearing his throat, Roman gave his verdict, “Virgil should do it.”

“BETRAYAL!”

“You’d look so cute!”

“I DON’T WANT TO LOOK CUTE!”

Before Virgil could continue, Remus grabbed him by the arm and led him away to get changed. A few minutes later, Remus came back practically dragging the now magical girl-ified Virgil. If Roman hadn’t already died from seeing his husband in something so revealing, the look Virgil was giving him would definitely have murdered him. Needless to say, Virgil was very upset for the rest of the night.

\---

3\. Roman and Remus had gotten into an argument over something stupid again. The two had been screeching insults at each other for the past hour, much to the amusement of their husbands (who had made popcorn and sat down to watch).

“You-you’re a poopyhead!”

“What did you just call me?!”

“A poo. Py. Head”

“I know you are,” Remus began, sticking his hand into his pocket, “but what am I!” he finished, pulling his hand out to show off an Uno reverse card.

It was an instant K.O. In the fallout, Virgil was tasked with taking care of the wounded, as Snakey worked on calming down the victor.

\---

4\. Remus was bored, so he went to visit Patton. Arriving at the bakery, Remus greeted his friend and the two made idle conversation for a while. Part way through, a fresh batch of cookies came out of the oven and Patton offered some to Remus, who gladly took the offer. Before long, Remus had eaten the majority of the cookies and began asking for more.

“I’m sorry Remus, but you can’t have anymore cookies! I have to sell them!”

“But cookies~!”

“No buts Remus.”

“I like butts,” Remus countered, before promptly continuing to inhale the cookies.

Patton sighed, turning on his Dad Mode, “You’ve forced my hand, Remus Duke Snake-Royal! I ban you from the cookies!”

“Actually, I think it is you who shall not have anymore cookies!” Remus declared, proudly displaying his Uno reverse card.

Patton gasped, “No… cookies…?”

“Sorry not sorry!”

A few minutes later, a wild Logan arrived to console his now cookie-less husband as Remus happily ate away at his cookies.

\---

5\. There was a new karaoke bar opening nearby. Roman was the first one to mention it, saying that it had musical songs on it’s roster. Deciding that the group had nothing better to do, they unanimously agreed to go.

They arrived just as the bar was opening up, meaning that the karaoke hadn’t begun yet. To pass the time, the group played a couple of drinking games. Once they were all sufficiently hammered, and the bar filled with more customers, the host began the karaoke.

“As per tradition, the first song of the night is a special mystery song! Who wants it?!”

No one raised their hand. Surprisingly, it was Logan who spoke.

“I think Remus should do it!”

Before anyone could agree, Remus was already holding the Uno reverse card in front of Logan’s face.

“No u.”

And that was how Logan found his drunk self singing Sincerely Gay at a karaoke bar on a Monday night. He didn’t remember it the next morning, though. Not until Remus posted the video he took of the incident into the group chat. 

\---

+1. The gang was playing Uno. Nothing special, just regular old Uno at Remus and Snakey’s house. Remus had just called out “Uno”, declaring that he was about to win. He was (almost) guaranteed a win, since his last card was a wild draw four. It was Virgil’s turn, and he played a regular four. Then Logan played a reverse. So Virgil played a reverse. Then Logan played an eight. Then Snakey played a reverse.

Remus could only watch as his friends skillfully used their reverse cards to keep the turns between them, not allowing Remus to play. Logan was the first one to win. Then Virgil. Then Snakey, closely followed by Patton. At last, it was just Roman and Remus left. Roman held just two cards, while Remus still had his Uno. It was Roman’s turn; but it was fine. There was no possible way for him to win, unless he had a-

“Draw two!”

Remus gasped! His one weakness! Solemnly, Remus drew his cards as Roman put down his last card.

“Using my own reverses against me! How could you?!”

They all smirked, before replying in unison.

“Easily.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally put my (extensive) knowledge of Uno to use.


End file.
